1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gastric tube apparatus and a method of inserting a gastric tube into a patient's gastrointestinal tract through a nasal opening.
2. Related Art
Nasogastric tubes are used in patient care for introducing and evacuating gases, liquids and solids to and from the gastrointestinal tract. Uses for nasogastric tubes include gastric lavage for foreign matter and poisonings; operative, postoperative, post-traumatic, and resuscitative evacuation of gastrointestinal contents; and enteral feeding and medication administration. Alimentary therapy is also important in the treatment of patients with diseases or conditions that impair intake or digestion of nutrients. Such conditions include oral diseases, paralysis of the masticatory muscles, lengthy unconsciousness, artificial respiration, or psychogenically induced starvation.
Nasogastric tubes are often difficult to negotiate through a patient's anatomy. Typically, generally rigid nasogastric tubes are inserted by force through the nasal passageways, causing the patient considerable discomfort due to tearing and abrasion of the tissues in the nostrils, nasopharynx, hypo-pharynx, and esophagus. If the tubes are inadvertently inserted past the epiglottis and into the trachea instead of the esophagus, the patient's larynx, or vocal cords may also be damaged by the tube.
It is also know to make nasogastric tubes of a soft, pliable material. Although such nasogastric tubes are well tolerated by patients and suitable for general daily use, their use is often limited because they require the patient's ‘active’ cooperation to be correctly introduced into the patient, e.g., they require complete flexion of the patient's neck with a deep, strong ‘swallowing’ effort.
Another type of nasogastric tube device is a leader and sinker system. This system is comparatively easy to introduce into patients, requiring little effort on the part of the patient because the leader and sinker assist in guiding the tube through a patient's anatomy. The sinker, or weight, is either permanently attached to the tube, or disconnected before withdrawal of the tube. Among the disadvantages of this system is that if the weight is permanently attached to the tube, the entire apparatus must be retracted through the digestive and nasal tracts which may tear tissue in theses areas and cause discomfort to the patient. If the weight is disconnected before withdrawal, it must pass intact through the entire digestive system.
A further disadvantage of existing nasogastric tube insertion systems is that the trauma that occurs to the digestive system of a patient during insertion and retraction of nasogastric tubes hinders reinsertion of such systems, necessitating insertion of a suitable medical tube system through an alternate route, i.e., surgical insertion. This increases the potential of infection, and increases discomfort and medical costs to the patient.
Accordingly, what is needed, but has not heretofore been provided, is a nasogastric tube which causes minimal patient discomfort. Such an apparatus should minimize damage to the patient's internal tissues during insertion and removal of the apparatus to and from the patient's nasogastric system.